


Bridges and Balloons

by Westwardflight



Category: Eureka
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westwardflight/pseuds/Westwardflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack curled in on himself protectively, away from Nathan. Nathan leaned in as close as close as he could without touching the other man and whispered, “We’re going to fix this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> De-anonning from a kinkmeme fill. It has been cleaned up a bit since then. Established relationship, assuming Ally said no. Beta-ed by the wonderful [Blueskypenguin](http://blueskypenguin.livejournal.com/).

The first night after the accident, he climbed into bed beside Jack, pulled him close, and kissed him. It was habit more than anything else. This is what they did. He came to bed far too late, pulled Jack to him, and kissed him, first just below his ear, then on his mouth.

He only got as far as the first kiss that night. Jack flinched – he physically flinched – as Nathan touched him, and Nathan pulled away as though he had been burned.

Jack curled in on himself protectively, away from Nathan. Nathan leaned in as close as close as he could without touching the other man and whispered, “We’re going to fix this.”

Jack just curled a little tighter, and if he cried a bit, well, Nathan didn’t say a thing.

Neither of them slept much that night.

*~*

Nathan woke before Jack, and spent a while just looking at his boyfriend. Usually he looked so peaceful when he slept, all the worries smoothed away; that morning, he looked tense. Nathan reached out and stroked his cheek, which was usually enough to soothe away whatever caught him in his sleep. Not so this time, Jack’s frown just deepened and Nathan couldn’t bear to stay another moment. He sneaked downstairs as quietly as he could.

“Good morning, Doctor Stark,” S.A.R.A.H chirped, “How are you this morning?”

“Just fine, Sarah,” he replied.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound fine?” He couldn’t help but smile a little, she sounded far more fretful than a house, even one as smart as S.A.R.A.H, should be capable of.

“Nope, I’m just dandy. Though I could be even better with some very strong, black coffee. Oh, and please let me know when Jack wakes up.”

“Absolutely, Doctor Stark. Doctor Blake was here earlier, she left a box in the stairwell.”

Their relationship with Ally was complicated, which was to be expected given their shared history. There were still tensions sometimes, but mostly she was surprisingly supportive. When all was said and done they were still friends and she was the one that turned him down. Today was one of her better days, she had left them a gift of underwear and clothes and a note saying _Take care of him_. “That woman is a Godsend sometimes,” he murmured, smiling. He hadn’t even thought about the practicalities of Jack’s current body.

He quietly put it up in their room for Jack to deal with when he woke up, then sat down with his coffee. It seemed too much to hope that Jack would feel better about things after a good night’s sleep, so he contented himself with thoughts about possible formulations of a cure.

“Would you like some breakfast?” S.A.R.A.H asked, jolting him out of his reverie.

“Breakfast. Yes. Good. Pancakes, please.”

He was getting nowhere. He rested his head on the bench. Thank God Zoe wasn’t here. That would actually make this the worst day ever.

“Doctor Stark? Sheriff Carter’s awake.”

“Thanks, Sarah.”

Deep breath.

Despite all the pain and trauma of the change, Jack was a truly stunning woman. His face was delicate and elfin. Jack was lean before the change, so his lack of curves was not a surprise. His frame was athletic, lean to the point of skinny, and his skin was creamy smooth. Nathan wanted to explore every inch of it. But the sight of Jack hunched and broken was like a kick in a stomach. He just wanted to kiss that look away. It didn’t matter that his face was softer, rounder now: that look had no place on Jack’s face.

Another deep breath.

“Morning, babe. Breakfast?” he asked. Damn it, his voice wasn’t supposed to break like that.

Jack just looked blankly at him.

Another deep breath.

“Coffee?”

Jack just groaned and collapsed on the seat next to him.

“Here, drink. Then eat. Then we’ll deal with today,” he said quietly. He voice only shook a little this time, which was an improvement. He reached out to grab his hand, wanting to offer at least a little comfort.

Jack pulled away, and Nathan felt his chest tighten further.

“Please—” he choked out, clamping down before he could say something stupid and needy like ‘Please let me help you, please let me touch you, please let me hold you until you don’t look ready to cry’.

Another deep breath.

He could do this. He absolutely could keep his voice steady and calm, and only say the words his brain has vetted for him.

“Please, talk to me, Jack,” he said.

He stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. “What is there to say?”

“How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do to help?” That had sounded less awkward in his head.

“Nathan, I’m stuck in the wrong body. My balance is all wrong. I am stupidly skinny and gangly. I’m about half a foot too short. My gait is off. My hands are tiny.” He held them up and wiggled his fingers to demonstrate. “I have boobs. I don’t have a penis anymore. And- And- And Jesus Christ.” He took a moment to compose himself.

Nathan started to interrupt, because if it hurt him this much Nathan was not going to push it, but Jack silenced him with a look.

“It’s not even that I’m stuck in the wrong body. I’m stuck in my body gone horribly wrong. I have boobs, Nathan.”

“Jack, we’ll fix you, I promise. I’ll fix you.” What else could he say?

Jack just looked at him, disbelief written clear across his face.

And so it went.

On the third night, Nathan tried to kiss him. Things had been peaceful that day. Not scarily quiet like the past few days, where he just hadn’t know what to say, but actually peaceful.

Jack was curled against him on the couch to watch the game. Jack was actually touching him. It felt like coming home.

Then, of course, he ruined it. He pushed. That’s what he did, because he is an idiot. Because Jack was soft and warm and beautiful and still smelled exactly the same.

So he kissed him, gently at first. Jack kissed him back, which actually broke his brain a little. The kiss had turned fierce and hungry, and he slid his hand under the hem of Jack’s shirt, feeling his soft skin underneath his fingertips.

Then it went to hell and Jack shouted and cursed, shoving him away.

They didn’t speak for a couple of days after that. Every time Nathan tried, Jack would glare at him. Eventually he just gave up and accepted that he probably deserved the painful silence.

It almost killed him, sharing his home with silent, sad, beautiful stranger who had Jack’s eyes.

He begged in the end. He begged, and apologised, and did all the things that Nathan Stark does not do.

This is how he knew he had grown as a person since his last marriage.

He came home with food. They ate in that dreadful, aching silence, before he put on Casablanca and motioned to the couch next to him. Jack didn’t exactly look happy about it, but he joined him. The tension eased slowly as they relaxed into the movie, on separate ends of the couch, obviously.

He waited until the end credits began to roll. “Jack, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry I pushed you. I am sorry I haven’t fixed you yet. It’s my fault you’re like this and I haven’t been able to help.” He was babbling. He knew he was babbling. Why couldn’t he stop? “I know you’re uncomfortable in this body. I know that was a horrible understatement. I just can’t stand not touching you. I know you think you’re essentially deformed, but you’re so beautiful. So fucking beautiful not touching you actually hurts me. I love you and I’m sorry.” The last part fell out, rushed and breathless.

Jack didn’t say anything, but he did shift so he was snuggled against Nathan. They sat there, silent but content until Jack started nodding off.

Without a word, new boundaries were established. Stark was allowed to kiss him as much as he wanted now. He could touch as much as he wanted too, as long as he stayed above the clothes. They talked, though conversation was stunted and awkward, but to hear Jack’s voice was enough.

It was less than ideal, but it was a vast improvement over the previous arrangement. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again.

He was more careful than he had ever been before. It wasn’t easy. Jack was right there being tantalising and touchable all the time.

After a week of this new arrangement, Nathan would almost have sworn Jack was deliberately provocative – that his blouses were a little more low cut, that he spent more time in just his underwear. He was out to kill Nathan with pent-up sexual energy.

It would be a very messy death.

He took to hiding in his lab. It was easier, safer, and he felt like he might actually accomplish something. It should not take him this long to fix this, to make Jack better. He absolutely wasn’t hiding away from the temptation.

It was another late night, but an extremely productive one. He was fairly sure he had found a way to reverse the process and put Jack’s body back the way it was supposed to be, though the compound required 48 hours for synthesis.

Finally, he had good news.

The bunker was dark and quiet when he got home, so he headed straight up to their room.

It was not so dark and quiet in there.

Jack had lit candles everywhere, and had soft music playing. And, sweet heaven above, he was wearing a dress.

The dress was made of black silk, and it hit him all the right spots.

He could die right now and he wouldn’t have a single regret.

“Jack, if you do not leave right now, I am going to pin you to that bed and do all sorts of depraved things to you. Is that okay with you?” His voice was gruffer than expected.

He walked over, grabbed Nathan’s tie, and pulled him down into a kiss. Nathan’s erection was pressing against his hip, and Jack smiled around the kiss. “You have been very good to me this week. Very understanding.” He punctuated his comment with a gentle nip to Nathan’s bottom lip.

And then he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He had to touch every part of Jack’s body, explore every curve. “Oh, God, you’re killing me here,” he groaned, as his hands slid down his waist and up his back and into his hair. He tasted like lipstick and Jack, and that should not be the most erotic thing in the world.

“I’ve wanted to do this all week, but you kept running away” he murmured against Nathan’s neck. “So I was going to do it right, I’ve got champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries, and—”

Nathan cut him off with a kiss. “They’ll keep. This first,” he groaned, pulling away enough to breathe. He pulled back properly for a moment, to study his face. Jack worried his own lip for a moment, and Nathan nearly lost it. “That lipstick is definitely your colour,” he whispered, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss him again.

“I had help. Now, go and sit on the bed,” he ordered.

Nathan complied, pulling off his shirt as he went.

Jack unzipped his dress, letting it fall to the ground and pool around his feet. He easily stepped clear of it, walking to stand over Nathan in his obscenely hot red underwear.

Nathan swore softly, hardly daring to draw breath in case he broke the spell. “You’ve been practicing in the heels, you only wobbled a little,” was all he could say, as his hands mapped out Jack’s thighs, his ass.

“I almost killed myself several times learning,” he replied, running his fingers through Stark’s hair. “I had to ice my ankle every day while you were at work.”

“Totally worth it,” Stark murmured, brushing light kisses against Jack’s navel while he carefully detached his stockings. “You might actually be the sexiest person in the entire world right now.”

Jack cupped his own breasts, rubbing lightly at his nipples through the silk.

“Point taken, you leave every single other person on the planet for dead. Also, stop that right now or this ends a lot sooner than I would like.”

Jack smirked, and replaced his hands with Nathan’s. Laughed as Nathan’s eyes fluttered closed and he shifted his hips, trying to find some friction.

“You are an evil man,” Nathan breathed.

“And you love it.”

“I love it so much.” Summoning a great deal of willpower, he slid his hands up around behind Jack’s neck and pulled him down for kiss. “You’re not the only one who’s been dreaming about this. I want to taste you, touch you, fuck you, then start all over again.”

Jack pushed him down so he was lying flat, toed off his shoes, crawled up his body, and started kissing and biting his neck, while his very talented hands started pulling at his belt.

Nathan knew an opportunity when he saw one. He worked his hand into Jack’s underwear and thumbed his clitoris.

Jack’s hips stuttered, and he groaned from deep in his belly, sinking his teeth into Nathan’s neck. “We need to get you naked right now,” he murmured. The voice might be different, but somehow he still sounded exactly the same.

Nathan swore and rolled them over. “I am good with naked.” With one last kiss, he pulled away. Jack whimpered at the loss of his touch, and Nathan undressed faster than he ever had before.

“Now, to get you naked,” he murmured, looming over him. Jack arched his back, giving Nathan access to the clasp of his bra. “Oh God, you are so beautiful, so wanton,” he whispered as he unhooked the bra and threw it off the bed.

“I’ve experimented with this body, while you’ve been at work, thinking about you, thinking about this,” Jack whispered, Nathan kissing his breasts. He cried out as Nathan sucked one of his nipples.

His skin was so soft and warm and soft against his lips, and his nipple hardened in his mouth. Jack bit his lip and groaned. Nathan continued to lick and kiss and nibble and generally enjoy himself. Jack’s hands were running up and down his back, strong and soft. When Nathan found a particularly sensitive spot, he shouted, arching his back, fingers clenching and digging into Nathan’s skin.

He eventually tore himself away from Jack breasts, kissing his way down his body, taking note of Jack’s beautiful soft hiccups and cries. They were alien, but so familiar. He paused at his navel, nibbling and kissing.

As amazing as that was, Jack was getting impatient. He put his hands on Nathan’s shoulders and shoved him down. “Hurry up,” he moaned.

Nathan smiled against his skin, biting him gently once more.

He slid Jack’s underwear down for enough to give him access and finally he was there, lost in the _touchtastesmell_. He barely noticed Jack’s hands slide up and grip his hair. “Harder, Nathan. I need– ” he petered out into a stuttering cry.

He slipped a finger inside Jack, then a second, his tongue circling Jack’s clit harder and harder until he came, letting out a sobbing breath, back arching, body contracting around Nathan’s fingers. Nathan continued, gently gently, as Jack rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“You. Up here. Now,” Jack panted, tugging at Nathan’s hair. He kissed him, deep and hot, tasting himself on Nathan’s tongue. “You are amazingly good at that.”

“Yes, I know,” Nathan laughed.

“Your turn,” Jack said, rolling them over. He kissed Nathan again, and removed his underwear.

“Like you won’t enjoy it too,” Nathan moaned around the kiss.

“I am looking forward to trying out this multiple orgasm thing,” Jack whispered, leaning in close to Nathan’s ear. He bit it gently then laved the worried skin.

“We can do that,” Nathan moaned.

Jack sat up, lined himself up carefully, and sank back down on to Nathan. His head tipped back and he keened.

It was the sexiest sound Nathan had ever heard. He reached up and tipped Jack’s head forward. “I want to see your face while we do this.”

Jack leant down and kissed him again. It was filthy and messy, more licking and biting than actual kissing. He slowly lifted his hips, just keeping the tip of Nathan inside him, before sliding back down.

“God,” Nathan cursed. He slid his hands up to play with Jack’s nipples.

Jack slipped his fingers down between their bodies to play with his clit, whimpering as the sensation coursed through him. He couldn’t even kiss Nathan anymore, just panted into his mouth.

Curses were spilling out of Nathan’s mouth, soft and fast. In amongst all the curses, one phrase kept repeating, “Love you, love you, love you.” He kept his hands moving, exploring as much of Jack as he could reach.

He started moving faster, harder, grinding against Nathan.

Nathan slipped his hands down to Jack’s ass, brushing a finger tip against his hole.

That familiar touch brought Jack undone, and he came with a cry, shuddering. He paused for a moment, collecting himself, before driving himself up and down harder and harder. He slipped the fingers that had been circling his clit inside Nathan’s mouth. He sucked them desperately, thrusting as best he could without leverage.

He felt his orgasm burning low in his belly. He balls were drawing up. He was so close.

“You’re right there, aren’t you? So close? You’re so close, aren’t you Nate? Come for me. Come for me right now,” he murmured, voice hitching with every thrust.

Oh, and that was all he needed. His vision whited out around the edges and he came with a grunt, deep inside Jack.

Jack rode him through the aftershocks, before collapsing on top of him. He panted against Nathan’s chest, resting. He slipped his fingers out of Nathan’s mouth and intertwined their fingers.

They were lying there panting, sweaty, and absolutely entangled when Nathan remembered his news. He kissed Jack on the cheek and whispered, “I actually had something to tell you before you jumped me.”

“Oh?” Jack murmured, sleepily.

“We have 48 hours to make the most of this body, after that we will have a cure ready to go.”

Jack cracked an eye open, looking oddly speculative. “You have some personal days stored up, right?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Right, we are not getting out of bed until that cure is ready.”

“I am absolutely fine with that plan. That is a very good plan,” he said, kissing her again.

“Damn right it is,” Jack said, “But first we should sleep.”

“We are definitely doing that again when you wake up,” Nathan said, smiling.

“Oh no we aren’t, I have so many other plans, we are going to be hard pressed to fit them all in.”

Nathan might have whimpered. Maybe. A bit. “God, I love you.”

Jack smiled sweetly, and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I love you too,” he said quietly.

They lay there, sweaty and sated, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
